Austriae Est Imperare Orbi Universo
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: La domination de Roderich sur Antonio, ou comment Espagne a vécu le régne des Habsbourg en Espagne. Request


**Disclaimer & Avant Propos:** Je sais le Roderich/Antonio, c'est plutôt rare, mais historiquement c'est pas si bête. Donc comme vous vous en doutez, il s'agit d'une request, sur la communauté Hetalia_Fr, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, parce que j'ai dû passé des heures à faire des recherches, et oui c'est duuur d'écrire des fics sur Hetalia... DX

J'ai tenté de coller le plus possible à l'Histoire, mais même après plusieurs jours de recherche acharnée, je pense avoir fait des erreurs..j'espère que les puristes ne m'en voudront pas. D:  
J'ai également tenté de donner un côté un peu "Maitre du monde" à Roderich, même si on a un peu du mal à l'imaginer comme ça maintenant. Je dois avouer que ça lui va plutôt bien, et puis au fond c'est un sentimental~~

Je crois que c'est tout, Hetalia ne m'appartient point.

_(Francis était badass à cette époque, il faut l'avouer.)_

* * *

_Ce serait un crime de montrer les beaux côtés de la guerre, même s'il y en avait!_

Henri Barbusse.**  


* * *

Austriae est imperare orbi universo**_** (*1)  
**  
_**_1516, Autriche_**, _**dans un endroit reculé et invisible aux yeux des mortels.**_ (*2)

Son regard, au demeurant quelque peu inquiet, se portait successivement sur ses riches appârats, magnifiques mais un peu embarassants, sur les murs de pierre de l'immense salle, sur les visages où se lisaient un mélange d'ironie et de joie de ses collègues, et enfin, sur la main qui tenait la sienne. Il lui en voulait, au fond de lui, c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là, et son expression ne dépeignait aucune satisfaction, même pas une once d'amour. Il mettait ça sur le compte de son éternelle allure d'aristocrate coincé, mais dans une situation pareille, il attendait un peu de sentimentalisme, tout de même. Pas un romantisme exacerbé ni un amour passioné, simplement un regard doux qui l'aurait rassuré sur son choix. Il était bien conscient que...que tout cela n'avait qu'un but: la domination de l'Europe, du monde, et ses beaux yeux n'avaient aucun rôle dans cette décision, mais il y avait des limites à l'ambition. Du moins, il aurait aimé y croire.  
Et d'ailleurs, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'inviter tous les autres, contre qui il menait une guerre permanente. Pour les impressioner ? La belle affaire, il en fallait plus pour surprendre France à cette époque. Peut-être qu'il avait encore l'espoir de lui faire peur, après tout, il contrôlait toute l'Espagne, à présent.  
Antonio frissona à cette idée. Il contrôlait toute l'Espagne, et plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait cela gênant. Il essaya néanmoins de ne pas penser comme Hongrie, qui riait, là au fond. Espagne n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi amusée.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez mariés ! lui dit-elle une fois sortie du bâtiment.  
-Mariés, mariés...c'est administratif tu sais.  
-Certes, mais tout de même, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Roderich ne doit pas te détester tant que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant la main.  
-Je n'ai jamais affirmé qu'il me détestait, Elizaveta, répondit Antonio, c'est juste qu'il faut garder en tête qu'il n'est aucunement question d'affection, tout ce qui lui importe c'est le pouvoir. Et à moi aussi d'ailleurs. ajouta-t-il précipitemment  
Elizaveta fit une petite moue déçue. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille à qui on a refusé un jouet.  
-Mhh. Je pense que vous devriez finir par vraiment vous entendre tous les deux.  
-Peut-être, mais je te le répéte, ce qui me préoccupe c'est mon influence.

Il essayait un peu de s'en convaincre, il n'avait jamais réellement aimé la guerre, et les luttes de pouvoir lui donnaient mal à la tête. Tout cela, c'était le passe temps favori de Roderich, par contre. Il passait son temps penché au dessus d'immenses cartes à marmonner et à tracer des cercles. Antonio se demandait où était l'intêret, les cartes ne cessaient de changer ces dernières années.  
_**  
Vers 1559, Espagne**_ (*3)

La cohabitation se passait plutôt bien. Roderich venait souvent voir comment ça se passait, visiblement inquiet de ses possessions. Antonio ne savait pas quoi en penser, cependant, ce manque de liberté ne le dérangeait plus depuis longtemps, l'Espagne rayonnait en Europe, et cela, il le devait à l'Autriche.  
Ses pas s'entendaient à peine dans l'herbe et il ne put s'empêcher de songer que cet enfant possédait une très bonne ouïe. Le minuscule futur Romano courrait vers lui, une tomate à la main. La présence de cet enfant lui faisait toujours repenser avec douleur aux guerres d'Italie. Parfois, il tentait vainement de ne pas en vouloir à France. Il n'était pas d'un naturel rancunier, pourtant, mais il s'était progressivement et irrémidiablement attaché à cette enfant.  
Antonio sourit légèrement en pensant à ce que lui dirait Roderich. "On ne doit pas s'attacher les uns aux autres ! Vous avez pu le constater vous même, un de vos amis vous fait la guerre en permanence !". Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas lui donner totalement tort.

-Ah, vous êtes ici, Antonio, dit une voix derrière son dos, pouvons nous aller à l'intérieur ? J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.

Espagne se retourna et prit Romano dans ses bras. Il soupira en voyant Autriche arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore lui demander ? Son territoire était sous son emprise, ils commerçaient, que voulait-il de plus ?  
Sans se dire un mot, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le nord. Antonio ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer de légers regards en coin à son supérieur. Il avait l'air un peu préoccupé.

**_Vers 1618, Espagne _**_(*4)_**__**

Il s'est avéré que les craintes de Roderich étaient justifiées, la guerre ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser, en Europe. Leurs dirigents respectifs s'étaient enfoncés dans un conflit qui les dépasseraient. France avait de son côté le puissant Empire Suédois ainsi que le Danemark, tandis qu'eux, possédaient leur propres forces additionnées à celles du Saint Empire.  
Antonio n'aimait pas les champs de batailles, ils lui donnaient des frissons. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à affronter la mort inéluctable des humains, ni la tristesse qui les envahissaient toujours.  
Il n'avait pas envie de les voir s'entretuer, tout simplement, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il décida de désobeir à Roderich, il n'irait pas prêter main forte à ses hommes sur le champ de bataille. Peut être qu'il se ferait traiter de lâche, et l'insulte serait grande mais justifiée. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, il ne voulait plus prendre les armes.  
Hélàs, cette décision de put durer l'éternité, et un jour qu'il avait réussi à ne plus y penser, on frappa à la porte. Son coeur se serra; il savait à quoi correspondaient ces trois coups réguliers.

-Ouvrez moi, Antonio. ordonna séchement la voix d'Autriche.

Espagne se mordit un ongle, le stress l'envahissant de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Laisser entrer Roderich ? Il allait peut être le féliciter pour son geste...non c'était totalement impossible, jamais Autriche n'honorerait la lâcheté. Il se sentit bien petit d'un coup, il aurait voulu disparaitre sous terre pour ne plus jamais refaire surface, jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte que c'était tout aussi couard que fuir le combat.  
Lentement, résolu à faire face à la colère justifiée d'Autriche, il alla ouvrir.

-Antonio, vous êtes vivant ! s'exclama Roderich en le serrant dans ses bras, j'ai eu peur ! Ecoutez, si vous ne donnez pas de nouvelles comment voulez vous que je sois sûr que...que se passe-t-il ?

Autriche le fixa de ses yeux violets profond. Antonio semblait complétement perdu. Il l'était: Roderich venait de faire preuve d'un peu de sentimentalisme alors qu'il ne le méritait pas du tout.

-Roderich, je ne suis pas allé me battre, je... murmura Antonio en espérant vaguement que Autriche passe l'éponge, ou ne comprenne pas.

Pendant une courte fraction de seconde, le visage d'Autriche perdit toute trace de couleur, puis il regarda son allié dans les yeux avant de lui demander, lentement:

-Est-ce vrai ? d'une voix claire. La dernière syllabe resta coincée dans sa gorge.  
Espagne n'eut pas le courage de faire autre chose qu'acquiescer.  
-Antonio, comment as-tu pu ? C'est....tu...ah, mais c'est lâche !  
-J'en ai assez, je ne veux plus me battre, lâcha Espagne, je comprend que tu me trouve lâche, mais s'il te plait ne me force pas à prendre les armes une fois encore.  
Il s'en voulait tellement de le supplier, de ne pas être là alors qu'il avait besoin de lui.  
-Très bien. Très bien, ne viens pas. lui répondit Roderich en relevant la tête, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide.

Et il sortit. En claquant la porte avec force.  
_**  
1648, Autriche**_

-Je suis ravi que nous ayons pu mettre fin à cette guerre, annonça Roderich en tournant autour de son bureau, bien que nous ayons beaucoup perdu, nous avons évité le pire, Antonio, de plus, votre acharnement à la toute fin m'a redonné un peu d'espoir, je vous en remercie.

Espagne acquiesa vigoureusement. Il ne l'avait rejoint qu'à la fin, comme un lâche, peut être, mais le regard fier d'Autriche l'avait rassuré sur ce point. Il était certainement le seul à ne plus le considérer comme tel. Et même si c'était le seul, Antonio savait s'en contenter, après tout, il était son allié le plus en proches en ces temps difficiles, et il était important que la première personne qu'il avait trahie l'ait pardonné.

-A charge de revanche, pour nous immortels. continua Autriche, France ne devrait pas se réjouir trop vite.

Et le traité de Westphalie fut signé, les rancunes furent mises de côté, et la vie reprit son cours.  
Antonio détestait la guerre, mais elle lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Roderich, chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, sans avoir le courage, ni le temps, d'ailleurs.  
_**  
1668, Espagne.**_ (*5)

Il avait de nouveau combattu France. Il avait peine à croire qu'ils aient pu trouver tant de prétextes pour se battre, pendant toutes ces années. Il se moquait bien de ces affaires d'humains, s'attaquer à ses semblables commençaient à réellement le fatiguer.  
Cette fois-ci, il avait dû se débrouiller tout seul, même si, pour une fois, Arthur était de son côté.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il pensa sincérement que Roderich lui manquait.

**_1678, Autriche. _**(*6)

-Vous avez encore perdu. Antonio, vous devriez surveiller vos hommes, veillez à ne pas faire trop la guerre, vous perdez, vous perdez inlassablement des territoires.

Que répondre à Roderich ? Ils étaient amis, à présent, il savait très bien qu'il s'inquiétait sincérement pour lui, mais que lui répondre ? Il n'y pouvait rien si les conflits s'accumulaient. On ne pouvait qu'espèrer que les humains en soient lassés.

-Je m'excuse, monsieur, dit-il respectieusement.  
-Antonio, ne vous comportez plus comme mon subbordoné, allons, vous savez très bien que nous avons dépassé ce stade.  
-Désolé, j'y suis habitué maintenant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'expression de Roderich était vraiment amusante.

**_1700, Espagne. (*7)_**

Le roi est mort.  
Non seulement l'Espagne n'est plus le glorieux empire d'autrefois, non seulement elle a dû essuyer les nombreuses défaites face à la France, mais en plus, le roi meurt.  
Sans aucune descendance, laissant ainsi place à une nouvelle guerre. Antonio ne savait que faire. A la lueur de la bougie, il écrivait une lettre à Autriche, lui disant combien il appréciait son aide, le suppliant cependant de ne pas déclarer la guerre. Il se relut, et un instant, tout espoir s'en alla. Il était persuadé que Roderich n'en tiendrait pas compte, il allait tout faire pour stopper les envies de dominations du monde de Francis. Il avait raison, il ne l'écouta pas.  
Et ce fut les pires années d'Antonio depuis longtemps.  
_  
"Mon cher ami,_

Je vous écrit cette lettre pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, jamais l'Espagne n'a autant brillé que sous le règne des Habsbourg, et cela, c'est grâce à vous. [...]  
En rien je ne regrette notre mariage, c'est pour cela, que je vous prie, que je vous supplie, Roderich, ne faites plus la guerre, je ne veux plus voir le sang couler, je ne supporte plus ni les épées, ni les lances, ni même les haches. [...] Roderich, ne faites plus la guerre, par pitié ! [...]

Avec toute mon amitié,

Antonio."  
_**  
1714, Espagne.**_

Ils n'avaient pas combattus ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ces quatorze dernières années. Il n'avait pas envie de s'investir dans cette guerre, il n'avait plus espoir en rien, et son peuple s'appauvrissait sous ses yeux. Il se sentait si impuissant.  
Il s'était alors replié sur ses empires coloniaux, et c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu garder, un peu comme les seules parties de lui qui n'avaient pas été blessées.  
Il se sentait meurtri, humilié, tant de morts pour lui...tout ça lui donnait la nausée.  
_  
Pourquoi Roderich, pourquoi ? Je sais que la désicion ne te revenait pas, mais pourquoi as-tu toujours été si enclin à la guerre ? Et pourquoi les humains se battent-ils ?  
Pourquoi n'avons nous pas été plus proches ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me manques à présent ?_

Il lui manquait, mais comme toute chose, le temps passait, et lorsqu'il le croisait au détour d'un couloir, ou à la fin d'une réunion, il essayait de le regarder droit dans ses yeux violets, comme pour dire: "Je ne suis plus le lâche d'autrefois", comme pour couper tout lien entre eux deux.  
Parfois il ressortait la bague de son petit étui bleu et il la regardait des heures durant avant de se souvenir qu'il n'aimait pas le passé.  
_**  
De nos jours, Autriche**_

-Antonio, tu vas bien ? lui demanda France en le regardant par en-dessous.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, mon vieux, tu devrais te reposer au lieu de faire la fête toute la nuit ! ricana Prusse en continuant de se limer les ongles (toujours dans le but de montrer à quel point ces réunions ne l'intéressaient pas.)  
-Si, ça va, répondit Antonio en tentant vainement de s'écarter de toute cette nostalgie, je repensais à quelque chose.

Francis et Gilbert se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ils n'étaient pas ses amis pour rien.

-Je saiiiis que ça doit te faire bizarre de penser que tu as été marié à ce type, mais c'est comme ça chez nous, faut t'y faire Antonio ! lança Prusse, ironique.  
-Et ne prend pas cet air étonné, Hongrie en parle à tout le monde. ajouta Francis en souriant.

Espagne allait répondre quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge, il venait de croiser le regard très réprobateur d'Allemagne qui disait: "On ne parle pas en réunion !". Par simple sympathie pour ce dernier il se tut.

-N'empêche qu'il était mégalo, Roderich, sa devise c'était quand même "Il appartient à l'Autriche de régner sur le monde"... chuchota France.

Et Antonio ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

  
**NOTES**

(*1) Devise des Habsbourg. En Allemand: _Alles Erdreich ist Oesterreich untertan_

(*2) Date de l'accession au pouvoir en Espagne de Charles Quint, en général considéré comme point de départ de la domination des Habsbourg sur l'Espagne.

(*3) Fin des guerres d'Italie, l'Italie du Sud est sous contrôle de l'Espagne, au final.

(*4) Début de la guerre de trente ans, une série de conflits ayant déchiré l'Europe de 1618 à 1648, à l'exception notable de la Russie et de l'Angleterre. Au départ un conflit religieux (protestants contre catholiques) mais peu à peu le conflit devint politique.  
Elle se clot par le traité de Westphalie dont la France est la grande gagnante. Ainsi commence le long déclin de l'Espagne.

(*5) Correspond à la fin de la guerre de Dévolution (1667-1668), opposant la France à l'Espagne et la Suède (principalement).  
La paix d'Aix la Chapelle fut signée, accordant des territoires à la France, bien que l'Espagne en gagna un; la Franche Comté, elle y était plus perdante que la France.

(*6) Correspond à la fin de la Guerre de Hollande, opposant la France, l'Angleterre, la Suède au Saint Empire, l'Espagne et au Danemark.

(*7) Le premier novembre 1700, Charles II d'Espagne meurt sans descendance. Débute alors une longue guerre de succession opposant l'Autriche des Habsbourg (appuyée par le Portugal, l'Angleterre, les Provinces Unies, la Prusse...) et la France qui voulait imposer Phillippe D'Ajou comme Roi. Finalement la France gagna.

* * *

Maintenant j'applique la règle dite de "l'esclavagiste", on aime, on review XD

*je rigole, je n'ai pas l'ambition de devenir dictateur, mais ça fait toujours plaisir, un commentaire* ^^


End file.
